


Good Intensions, Evil Ways

by de_Cipher



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, F/M, Humor, M/M, Malec, Mental Health Issues, Sexual Content, Sizzy - Freeform, Slow Burn, clace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 06:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/de_Cipher/pseuds/de_Cipher
Summary: Ever since she was a little girl, Clary Fray has always dreamed of following in her mother’s footsteps and joining the ranks of the Renegades, a group of prodigies banded together to fight evil. Fate, as it would seem, had other plans for her, tossing her into the hands of the Anarchists, another group of prodigies who are hell bent on destroying the Renegades and all that they stand for.Summary: Pretty much an excuse to write a superhero fic xD





	1. Cast Of Characters

**Author's Note:**

> This Mortal Instruments AU is based on Marissa Meyer’s Renegades, and in no way am I claiming this idea as my own. You don’t have to read the book to understand and enjoy this work of fiction, but I highly recommend it, just because it in itself is a great book.

The Renegades

Jace Wayland - Gravitas (17)  
The ability to manipulate the gravitational pull of the Earth

Alec Lightwood - Mimic (19)  
The ability to take on the attributes of someone else's power (temporarily) upon prolonged eye contact

Izzy Lightwood - Eros (17)  
The ability to convince others to do anything she tells them to do, if they answer a question of hers

Meliorn - Helios (21)  
The ability to transform sound frequencies into forms of light

Maia Roberts - Navitas (18)  
The ability to absorb energy and convert it into a different kind of energy

Simon Lewis - Emoji (16)  
The ability to fully comprehend the moods and emotions of others and increase or decrease said emotions

The Anarchists 

Clary Fray - Kallite (17)  
The ability to manifest powers from her own body art

Magnus Bane - Hex (19)  
The ability to use magic, the extent of his powers is unknown 

Jordan Kyle -  Virus (18)  
The ability to instantly adapt to any environment

Jonathan Morgenstern - Dāku (20)  
The ability to open a line of communication with the deceased at any given time

Raphael Santiago - Void (15)  
The ability to access a dimension of nothingness

Camille Belcourt - Eclipse (20)  
The ability to absorb moonlight and manifest it into any solid object


	2. We All Have Orgins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue Part 1

It had been three weeks since Clary had snuck out to see the annual Renegades parade. She had known her mom would not be pleased once she found out, there neighbor having just been robbed one day prior. ‘The streets are not safe Clary’ had been something she had heard since as long as she could remember. At seven going on eight, she had quickly learned the importance of those words, the need to never forget that often repeated phrase.

“Clary, you understand why I'm upset?” her mom said, reaching gently for a strand of Clary’s wayward red hair. Clary nodded mutely, hiding her ink stained hand behind her back. If one were to peek they would see the outline of  a small dagger shaped object, colored in with pink highlighter. Clary had intended to show her mom her latest creation, hoping it would prove she was indeed able to protect herself. All she had left to do was concentrate on the dagger manifesting and it would be there. Had it not been for her mothers weariness which was made obvious by the lines settling on her face, Clary would have shown it to her to. 

“Want me to help?” Clary asked instead, gesturing to the half cooked chicken pie on the stove top with her unmarked hand. Her mother crouched down, giving Clary her full attention, mock seriousness gracing her features. 

“It takes a certain level of professionalism to help in the esteemed kitchen of the Fray household, Clary, do you have what it takes?” Clary giggled, nodding her head up and down in an exuberant fashion. It was odd now that she looked back on it, later tucked under the comfort of her newly washed duvet. Do you have what it takes? For a second she thought she saw something, some level of concern her mother couldn't bring herself to say, pleading with her eyes, as if trying convey some inside secret. However, just as quickly as the thought came it went, Clary settling down in her sleep dreaming of highlighters and pot pie. 

//break//

Its fine, its fine, its fine, half an hour isn't that late. Clary’s eyes darted up to the clock again, for what she knew to be the eighth time that day. 6:30 her mom had said, that was the time the Renegades mission would be over. With to much force Clary continued to darken the dagger tracing on her hand, the lines darkening with every harsh stroke. Bang. With practiced stealth, Clary wedged herself between the couch pillows, trying to steady her uneven breathing. ‘Remember, you hear someone, hide, until you hear my voice, okay?’ “Clary? Clary honey, it’s me” her mom's voice rang out, an edge of panic lacing her hushed words. It took Clary only three seconds to flee from her pillowed hiding place, jumping into her mother's awaiting arms. A hiss of pain was barley heard but Clary noticed. Concerned green eyes immediately started  scanning her mom’s figure, only to find no noticeable injuries. “Mom?” 

Her mother said nothing, only moved slowly to sit on the couch Clary had just vacated moments before. ‘Was the mission completed?” Clary asked shyly, knowing how rare it was for her mother to tell her much of anything that happened on her assigned tasks from the Clave. Still, anything, even rejection regarding her just asked question was better than the nothing that seemed to be seeping in every crevice of the shabby house. Again, her mother said nothing, tired green eyes tracing over the cracks that had just started appearing in the wall instead. “The group home said Jonathan can visit” Clary said. The silence turned cold, as it always did when Clary's brother was mentioned. “When is this visit supposed to happen” the older women rasped, her voice nothing like the usual melodic tune she usually spoke in. Clary for one was just glad the silence was broken, now having something to talk about. “Luke said tomorrow afternoon, and he was really good this week! And he made a friend, Raphael, and he will even be getting a roommate!” If her mother was surprised by this news it didn't show, and Clary found her excitement wanning. It was so very rare for her brother to come visit. Clary remembered once when she was very young, how Jonathan and her would dress up as famous Renegades and run around the room screaming ‘victory to the Renegades’ over and over until eventually the two had no energy left and just layed on the dirty floor of the basement panting, sweaty but smiling. She remembered that day well, because it was the day that her brother was sent away, sent away to live at a group home for troubled prodigies. The moments leading up to that event were blurry to Clary, blurry, but still very much there. She remembered him picking her of the floor, mischief carven onto his pale face, dark green eyes alight with excitement, and something else, that even know, Clary couldn't quite place. “Wanna talk to Sebastian?” he had said. Clary had followed, that she knew for sure, curiosity overtaking any confusion she most likely had. Sebastian...a name that was so rarely spoken. She knew him only as the brother she never got to meet, the brother that died when she was not yet born. Jonathan was three when Sebastian passed, and her mother never truly got over her firstborns death. And still, Clary followed, allowing her brother to guide her by the hand to his fort, a small, rather ugly little hut, made of cardboard and bubble wrap. Both were crawling in on there hands and knees at this point, ducking heads to avoid turning over the small hideout. With a small plump the two found themselves face to face, Clary by now bursting with curiosity and Jonathan breathing in slow steady huffs. “I call upon thee to reveal unto me Sebastian Morgenstern, speak through me and let your voice be heard.” This is the part where Clarys recollection of the whole experience grew foggy, which hardly made sense, given that out of all the things that happened that day, this was the part Clary most wanted to remember. Her brothers already light hair grew more pale by the second, the veins on his neck appearing vividly, like a paint trickle of blue on one of her mother's white canvases. It was when he opened his eyes that Clary’s mind went blank, her last memory of that day being nothing but black.The next thing Clary remembered was Jonathan being picked up by a man named Luke, three bags of luggage being placed in the strangers red pickup...Jonathans luggage. Clary didn't know if perhaps she didn't remember or she just missed it, but she witnessed no goodbye hug between her mother and brother, just a few whispered words from Luke, and a finale wave goodbye from Johnathan. Not to her mother, to her. He was smiling, but not in the way that made his green eyes light up, or made the dimple in his left cheek stand out. She waved back, ignoring the aghast look her mother gave. It was only when he was gone, the faint sound of the trucks engine fading that she found a through attempting to niggle it her young blurry mind. Black...his eyes were black…


End file.
